The Winchester Gospel
by cowgirlfromhell
Summary: You know someone was gonna do it. Just a little craziness starting with On the Head of a Pin and ending with Lucifer Rising...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

The Winchester Gospel

The Gospel according to Chuck

On the Head of a Pin

Chapter One

Verse One

And Heaven sent Dean Winchester to torture the demon Alastair.

And though he was loath to do it, he was given no choice and Alastair goaded him and told him, "You left part of yourself back in the pit" and baited him and said, "Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again".

And Dean knew it was true. He felt hollow, weak, conflicted.

And Alistair said unto him, "I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no going back," and then the demon praised him saying, "You have not disappointed me so far."

And knowing Alistair was right, Dean Winchester was afraid. Afraid that the part of him that had been left behind when Castiel had ripped him from Hell was the demon he had become.

And having fought for the righteous all of his life, he suddenly felt it was a loosing battle and he wanted to lay down his heavy burden, to let Heaven's chips fall where they may.

And knowing Lilith was close to breaking the last of the sixty-six seals, Dean would help the Angels; would help Castiel one last time but at what cost?

And Alastair, laying the blame at Dean's feet, said unto him, "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break" and demanded payment.

And Dean Winchester wanted to turn to the demon and call him a liar but he knew Lucifer's instrument spoke the truth, that the facts the demon took such pleasure in revealing to him weren't lies and he thought, "My weakness started it all."

And when the battle was done and Sam Winchester had destroyed the demon Alastair and Castiel had killed the Angel Uriel, the Angel sat at Dean Winchester's bedside and simply watched God's weapon, so broken, so filled with pain and doubt.

And turning to the Angel, Dean asked what he already knew to be so, "Is it true? Did I break the first seal?"

And Castiel spoke softly to God's servant and affirmed his questions but cautioned, "It's not blame that falls on you, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it. Our fate rests with you."

And with a heart filled with pain and in a voice raw from a throat savaged in battle, Dean Winchester said, "Find someone else. It's not me."

And God's warrior cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchester Gospel

The Gospel according to Chuck

It's a Terrible Life

Chapter One

Verse One

And Heaven made them forget

And in the morning he awoke and life was good...except for his dreams. In them murder, mayhem and monsters reigned and he was a hunter. And his dreams called to him, seemed more real than life, something in his blood.

And his colleague's life was even better, steamed lattes, designer shirts, windowed office, a rising star. And he was promised good things but instead was given suicide by Dixon No. 2 yellow pencil and the ghost of bosses past.

And Smith and Wesson, strangers inexplicably drawn together, fought side by side and the ghost was eventually destroyed.

And when it was over, Sam said unto Dean, "This isn't you. I know you."

And Dean answered, "Know me? You don't know me pal. You should go."

And in the end, when one reached out, the other turned away.

And later, when the Angel laid fingers to his forehead and Smith knew he was a Winchester and a hunter and demanded to know why, Zachariah said unto him, "To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a Hunter...You're good at this."

And still Dean resisted. Had anything really changed? Was he any stronger now then three weeks before?

And Zachariah, seeing his doubt, promised him, "You'll do everything you're destined to do, all of it. But I know, I know, you're not strong enough, you're scared, you got daddy issues, you can't do it, right?"

And Dean Winchester was stronger and threatened the Angel, "Angel or not, I will stab you in your face."

And appealing to his inherent decency, his righteousness, Zachariah reminded Dean of what was most important to him, "You get to change things, save people, maybe even the world," and assured him, "This isn't a curse, it's a gift!"

And still the hunter was unmoved.

And so Zachariah asked, "Are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"

And though still not sure of exactly who he was and knowing that Angels lie, seek Revelation from false profits, kill without compunction, he was ready to stand.

And God's Warrior accepted his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchester Gospel

The Gospel according to Chuck

The Monster at the End of the Book

Chapter One

Verse One

And Heaven delivered unto them, a Prophet

And the guys from the books, Agents Shaw and DeYoung, sought out the writer and his name was Chuck Shurley.

And Chuck gave unto the hunters a first draft which led them to a bridge to nowhere and a motel named The Toreador.

And Chuck promised unto Dean a mini-van and pink flowered band-aids, crow wings for the Impala.

And unto Sam he promised a comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana named Lilith.

And Sam summoned the writer and they talked of demons and demon's blood and the writer said unto him, "You know it's wrong," but still Sam would persist because it all rested on his shoulders.

And Dean visited the writer intent on doing him harm and Castiel appeared to him and said of Chuck, "He's a prophet of the Lord," and told him that his books would one day be the Winchester Gospel.

And Dean learned that "What the prophet has written, can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

And when his brother rebuffed his offer of help, Dean prayed to the Lord and Castiel said unto him, "Prayer is a sign of faith."

And when he then asked the Angel for help, his plea was denied and Dean cried out, "Screw you, your mission, and your God."

And although Castiel could not help, he told Dean that an Archangel protected the prophet Chuck.

And Sam Winchester vowed that despite his demon blood, he was nothing like Lilith and being immune to the demon's seduction, he agreed to lay with her in order to smite her.

And Lilith, her offer violently rejected, threatened the meek and the Archangel made his presence known and the demon fled.

And when the day was done, Dean Winchester pondered Lilith's offer and Sam Winchester vowed she would not survive the Apocalypse.

And distraught by the divine word he had been given that night, the Prophet sought to warn the brothers and was thwarted by the Angel Zachariah who said unto him, "You try and I'll stop you."

And God's Warrior would need faith.


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchester Gospel

The Gospel according to Chuck

Jump the Shark

Chapter One

Verse One

Oh, Brother What art Thou

And the boy called out and Sam and Dean came and they put him to the test, with holy water and silver, and still he claimed to be John Winchester's son.

And in proving himself, he cut the elder son to the quick with his telling of birthday baseball games, first beers and driving lessons.

And Dean Winchester bled with every remembrance; every recollection and still he would protect the boy, carry him safely away, allow him to keep his innocence, because that's what John Winchester would have wanted.

And Sam Winchester took pity on the boy Dean would have cast out, cared for him, explained the way of ghosts, goblins and ghouls and taught him the family business, all the while nurturing his new brother's desire for revenge, because that's what John Winchester would have wanted.

And two brothers bonded while one hunted alone.

And when John Winchester's lover feasted on the tainted blood of Mary Winchester's child, Dean looked to the heavens where an angel watched over him and he finished his father's hunt, slaying not the lover and the son but the sister and the brother, the children of John Winchester's kill.

And although they never really met him, never truly knew him, they offered Adam a hunter's funeral and a better place.

And they stood before the flames, the younger son now molded into the image of the father, content in his belief that all was already lost, comforted by his thirst for vengeance.

And for the elder son, the pedestal had been torn asunder and he now walked shoulder to shoulder with his father knowing that even though John Winchester had given his son Adam all the love and attention he'd withheld from them, God's Unbreakable Soldier had willingly and unwaveringly gone to his death so that his first-born should live.

And God's Warrior became his own man.


	5. Chapter 5

The Winchester Gospel

The Gospel according to Chuck

The Rapture

Chapter One

Verse One

And Christ will come to deliver the righteous by means of rapture...when the sun is darkened and the moon is turned to blood.

And in the beginning, Jimmy Novak of Pontiac, Illinois, sold advertising time to AM radio stations.

And twelve years before, James had cleaved to Amelia and together they begat Claire, a pretty child and a happy child who loved her parents steadfastly and unwaveringly.

And God's servant was a devout and pious man and an Angel spoke to him and asked him to prove his faith.

And Amelia doubted not her husband's faith but his sanity.

And Jimmy believed in his blessing and begged the Angel for guidance and the Angel granted protection unto his family.

And with a blinding light from above, Jimmy Novak was neither husband to Amelia nor father to Claire but a vessel for an Angel.

And that Angel was Castiel.

And like St. Peter before him, Dean Winchester dreamed of fishing.

And in that serenity, Castiel came to him and spoke to him of danger and handed unto him the address of a safe place.

And in that haven, an Angel appeared to Castiel and struggled with him until only his vessel remained.

And Dean said unto Jimmy, "Where the hell is Castiel?

And he replied, "He's gone."

And Jimmy had only vague memories of Castiel and wanted nothing more than to go home.

And when, after one year, God's servant returned home, he no longer spoke of Angels and Demons and the End of Days and his faith was broken and his wife began to trust in him again.

And Jimmy Novak began to speak of demons again and he set upon his neighbor and he did beat him.

And when Amelia would leave him, his neighbor's wife attacked in a black-eyed fury.

And Sam and Dean Winchester protected them from those who would cause harm and Amelia cleaved to her husband and begged him to stay.

And with the fear of reprisal and retribution weighing heavily on his heart, Jimmy was forced to leave them behind.

And later Amelia spoke to Jimmy.

And her husband and his companions, uncaring of the obvious trap, went to her.

And Jimmy railed at Castiel and Heaven above and begged for help but Heaven was silent.

And Jimmy and Sam and Dean entered the lion's den.

And the demons turned upon the Hunters and held them fast while, with the blackest of eyes, Amelia turned on her husband and shot him.

And a demon was sent to Claire and reaching out, the monster died.

And a demon set upon Dean and was destroyed by Claire.

And Sam Winchester drew strength from a third demon and slew her as the others look on and Jimmy lay dieing.

And Jimmy Novak again begged Castiel to take him so that his daughter would be free and his wife unharmed.

And with a blinding light, the Angel of the Lord repossessed the vessel that had been Jimmy Novak.

And Jimmy Novak felt the Rapture.

And Dean asked the question of Castiel, "What were you going to tell me?"

And Castiel said unto him, "I learned my lesson when I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven. I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you."

And the Angel of the Lord was gone.

And although Dean Winchester had not seen his brother drink the blood from the flask nor had he heard his brother's urgent cries for the demon Ruby, he had seen the vampire in him.

And Sam endeavored to explain.

And God's Warrior remained serene and spoke of disappointment and of quitting.

And Bobby Singer called out for help.

And though he still believed his ends justified his means, God's Wayward Son was locked away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Winchester Gospel

The Winchester Prophecy

When the Levee Breaks

Chapter One

Verse One

Oh cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do no good

And it came to pass that God sent a great flood to the Mississippi Delta and when the rain stopped falling, 246 people were dead.

And it is said that Lucifer created a demon and sent her unto mankind and that when the sixty-sixth seal lay broken, billions of people would be dead.

And Sam Winchester, sick with demon blood and locked away so as to do no harm, railed against Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer and against Heaven and Hell itself.

And his blood began to cleanse and to purify and he began to suffer greatly.

And Alastair came unto him and tortured him and he broke and what his brother had endured for thirty years was lost upon him in his delusions and self-pity.

And the ghost of childhood past stood accusingly before him and spoke of failure and destiny with eyes of yellow gold.

And the mother he never knew appeared before him and he wondered if her heart was broken.

And Mary Winchester told him she was proud of him and spoke to him of the weakness and fear of her first born and of the need for justice at all cost.

And Dean Winchester cried out to the Angels for help and Castiel appeared before him and said unto him, "I can't."

And Dean refused to believe him and asked of him, "Can he do it? Stop the Apocalypse?" and the Angel told him yea, but at a price and it was a price he refused to let his brother pay.

And Castiel reminded him that there was no need for Sam's sacrifice and said unto him, "We believe it's you, not your brother. You are the one who'll stop it."

And Dean agreed to accept his destiny and the Angel demanded of him swift and sure obedience to His Father as he had obeyed his own father before him and to wait until he was called upon.

And Bobby Singer mocked him and called him the Angels' bitch and Dean reminded him it was better for him to trust Castiel than to let Sam trust Ruby.

And Sam Winchester grew sicker and a vision of a false brother came unto him calling him a wolf among pigs and a monster worthy of hunting.

And his captors fought above him and Dean Winchester found a line he would not cross and vowed to let his only brother die human instead of the monster he would become.

And the bonds slipped and the latch opened and the door to Sam Winchester's hell opened and Castiel followed his orders with blind faith.

And Sam Winchester lay with the demon Ruby and she told him of Lilith, the first wife, the succubus, the destroyer of men and the killer of children, the only one to break the final seal.

And when she was alone, Dean sought to kill the source of the evil infecting his brother and Sam stopped him and sent the Jezebel away to safety.

And Sam begged his brother to trust him as well as his harlot and when Dean could not, his brother turned on him.

And Sam again called his brother weak and Dean called his brother a monster.

And just as Cain fought Abel, Sam tried to kill his brother and could not but chose instead to break from him and said unto Dean before walking away, "You don't know me. You never did."

And in his heart, God's Warrior knew Sam Winchester spoke the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The Winchester Gospel

The Winchester Prophecy

Lucifer Rising

Chapter One

Verse One

And I saw a beast rising up...having seven heads and ten horns, and on his horns ten crowns, and on his heads a blasphemous name.

And in the beginning Azazel defiled a convent and sacrificed eight brides of Christ.

And his father came to him upon God's alter and said unto him, "You have done well."

And Lucifer continued to speak to him and told him that Lilith was the one to break the final seal.

And Azazel wondered what part he would play in the fall of man and the destruction of all things holy.

And Lucifer said unto him, "Find the child. A very special child," and that child was Sam Winchester.

And the brother of this child was much conflicted and Bobby Singer chided and berated and belittled Dean Winchester and called him Princess and opened barely healed wounds.

And Bobby took the name of John Winchester in vain and called the son a better man.

And Dean Winchester's prison was heavenly and filled with cheeseburgers and beer and offers of great temptation and he refused them all and vowed to leave the Angels and their vagaries behind.

And Zachariah said unto him, "All the seals have fallen...except one."

And Dean Winchester's heavenly prison was filled with half-truths and lies and Zachariah let it be known that the Angels had chosen to let the seals fall, one after the other.

And the Angel then let it be known that Dean would not be the one to kill Lilith and break the final seal for it would be his brother and that God had forsaken mankind.

And his heavenly prison was filled with images of battles, just and righteous and one in particular, the Arch Angel Michael defeating Lucifer and casting him from heaven, took his eye.

And the Angel enticed him with his very destiny and when he denied him, the Angel tormented him for breaking the first seal and reminded him of his vow to God and demanded obedience of him.

And Dean Winchester called out to Castiel and the Angel insisted that everything was long foretold, destiny, a part of God's plan.

And Dean asked if he would, "Watch 'em all burn?"

And the Angel replied, "Why not. I see nothing but pain."

And Castiel assured Dean that he would soon be at peace; his guilt, his anger and his confusion would be lifted for all is forgiven in Paradise.

And knowing right from wrong, Dean Winchester chose the pain and the guilt and his brother and begged Castiel for his help.

And they would all be hunted and they would all be killed.

And with Demon knife and Angel's blood, the two sought out the Prophet Chuck.

And defying God and the Arc Angel, Castiel sought to change destiny.

And Sam Winchester was much conflicted and his whore soothed him with an unholy balm of lies.

And they traveled far in search of a conduit to Lilith and her name was Cindy McKellen, R.N.

And when he used her badly and would leave her behind, Ruby demanded of Sam that he drink her blood to save the world.

And when the Demon released the Angel of Mercy and she screamed and begged piteously, Sam Winchester had great doubt and sought the words of his brother.

And they were not the words of Dean Winchester but those of a Demon.

And Sam slew the innocent.

And Lilith adorned an altar for her father and readied herself for vengeance.

And Sam Winchester faced her while his brother cried out for him and beat at Hell's very gate.

And like a lamb to slaughter, Lilith was slain by the only one strong enough and blood poured forth from her.

And the Demon slut Ruby rejoiced and told Sam, "The first Demon shall be the last seal" and promised him great rewards when their father again walked the earth.

And unmindful of a prideful fall, Ruby continued to gloat and told Dean he was too late.

And after many months of deceitful lies and false comfort, Sam held the harlot close to his heart and helped his brother to finally slay her.

And shoulder-to-shoulder, God's Warrior stood with Satan's Child to await Armageddon.


	8. Chapter 8

The Winchester Gospel

The Winchester Prophecy

Lazarus Rising

Chapter One

Verse One

"I am the resurrection, and the life: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: And whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die".

And on the 120th day, Dean Winchester arose again from the dead.

And he made his way to a safe haven where he received food and water and Asian scripture.

And in that place a presence came upon him and the sound was deafening and glass fell like rain.

And Bobby Singer, who had buried him, mourned him, shed tears for him, looked upon his form and tried to stab him with a knife of silver.

And Dean showed him the truth and the mark of the demon upon his arm.

And the two of them went to the house of Dean's brother and there, with him, they found a harlot.

And his brother denied him and tried to stab him and when Dean asked how he had come to be upon the earth, Sam denied him yet again.

And Dean said unto him, "If you didn't pull me out, then what did?"

And the three of them required answers and they sought out a seer and her name was Pamela and when she would look upon the spirit Castiel, she was struck blind.

And when Sam and Dean sought sustenance, the demons demanded to know how and they had no answer for them and the demons were afraid.

And when they sought sleep, Sam Winchester went again to the demons and was met with blindness and death and the foretelling of the end.

And there he also found Ruby.

And as he slept, the presence came upon Dean Winchester yet again and the world shattered.

And Bobby and Dean traveled far to seek out the demon and made for it a trap.

And when they conjured it, the building shook and the very ground trembled and when it appeared, it was as an ordinary man.

And Dean asked of him, "Who are you?"

And the man said unto him, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

And when neither bullet nor blade could harm him, Dean Winchester wondered who and what the man truly was.

And Castiel told him his name and said unto Dean, "I'm an angel of the Lord."

And having no faith, Dean Winchester did not believe in him and Castiel unfurled a great expanse of wings.

And still Dean denied him and asked, "Why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

And Castiel said unto him, "Good things do happen, Dean."

And Dean said unto the angel, "Not in my experience."

And Castiel replied with great sadness, "You don't think you deserved to be saved."

And Dean Winchester again demanded the reason for his resurrection and the angel replied, "Because God commanded it, because we have work for you."

And God's chosen one simply stared.


End file.
